


Marvel Oneshots/Imagines

by buckysxgal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Multi, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysxgal/pseuds/buckysxgal
Summary: All of my one shots and imagines from my tumblr blog of the same name! Transferring them all here cause I'm going to start writing on here mainly instead of tumblr!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Loki/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Luna - Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Summary: You are the one thing that can calm the Bucky down. The rest of the team don’t trust that the Winter Soldier won’t hurt you. They get proven wrong. One night Bucky goes into Winter Soldier mode and the Avengers attempt to stop him from going to see you in fear of you getting hurt. What they see shocks them.
> 
> A/N: You can find the outfit here. Also I’m working on the other 2 requests but I got this idea so I decided to type it up! Hope it’s good! I should be coming out with the Wanda x Reader one soon! This one is short but sweet
> 
> Луна = Moon (google translated it, correct me if I am wrong)  
> я люблю тебя, луна = I love you moon

10:56 pm

I was sitting on the couch in the Avengers tower watching some random show on the TV. I’d stopped paying attention when I noticed the gorgeous lights that lit up the night. New York was gorgeous at night, the city that never sleeps. A bang rings through the building. I stand up quickly, the bang bringing me out of my daydreaming. I click on the button for the elevator.

“Miss Y/N” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came through the intercom. “Yes?” I questioned. “You’ve been requested to remain put by Mr. Stark” I groaned. “Please make your way to your bedroom.” I sighed and made my way towards my room. Knowing better than to argue with anyone, they were the Avengers, they could handle it. I was just their assistant. I sat in my room patiently waiting for instruction from F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“STOP HIM.” Someone yelled from out in the living room. “F.R.I.D.A.Y? What’s going on?” 

“It seems as though Mr. Barnes has gone into what Mr. Stark calls Winter Soldier Mode.” My eyes widen as I ran to the door. I tugged on the handle and it wouldn’t budge. “F.R.I.D.A.Y open the door.” “I’m afraid I can’t do that miss, I’ve been specifically asked by Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers to keep you contained in your room. They are afraid Mr. Barnes will cause you harm.” 

“Dammit F.R.I.D.A.Y, I’m the only one who can calm him down. Open the door!” “I’m sorry Miss Y/N” I sighed and begin kicking at the door hearing the fighting out in the living room get worse. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. “BUCKY!” I screamed out. The fighting ceased for a moment. Footsteps began coming quickly down the hallway. “BUCKY!” I yelled once they got closer. 

“MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT GET IN THAT ROOM F.R.I.D.A.Y” Tony yelled. “Yes boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. I backed away from the door as he began punching at the door. One finally kick from Bucky and the door flew off the hinges. He scanned the room coming across me. He stormed over to me and put his hands on my cheeks “Are you hurt Луна ?” He asked in a cold icy tone. I shook my head no. I peered past Bucky and saw the Avengers standing there prepped to take Bucky down if needed. He leaned down and placed a kiss to my hairline. “ я люблю тебя, луна”


	2. She's My Therapist - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a Bucky x Reader where the reader is a therapist and assigned to help bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I mixed this request with the prompt “Look at me. Just breathe. Come on Sweetheart, you can do this.”
> 
> Warning: Mentions of torture | Mentions of poor living conditions

“I don’t know anything!” I screamed as the man slapped my cheek. I would never tell him where James was, I cared to much for him.

He chuckled. His buddies picked me up by my arms and dragged me to my cell. How did I get into this situation?

6 Months Earlier

I rushed into my office. “Sorry T’Challa, I overslept. I know I’m meeting a new client today.” I quickly said over the phone. I worked with T’Challa in Wakanda. I am their onsite therapist for any clients they save.

“It is alright Y/N” He chuckled. “He’s running a little late as well.” I let out a large breath. “Ok, well I’ll see you later.” He bid me goodbye and hung up.

I sat down at my desk and pulled open the folder for the new client. I heard a knock on my office door. I stood up and straightened out my skirt. I opened the door to see a fairly handsome man with a metal arm standing on the other side.

“Come on in…” I looked down at my folder. “James Barnes.” He looked at the floor. “Please, call me Bucky.” I nodded.

“Alright Bucky well take a seat. I’m Y/N Y/L/N, I’ll be you therapist from now on.” He nodded and took a seat on the large couch beside my desk.

“Okay,” I jotted down some notes and put my pen down. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes. “Bucky, lets have a chat.” He nodded. And thus, began our weekly sessions.

Present Time

I was sat on the cold floor of my cell. The ‘bed’ was a concrete slab, they gave me a thin pillow and an even thinner blanket. There was no windows, barely any light, and a small hole that was my toilet. 

I looked over at the wall, 8 days. I keep track on the wall beside the door with the earring I had left. I was sitting against the wall with my knee’s pulled up to my chest. I circled my arms around my legs and laid my head on my knees. Tears silently slipped down my face, they didn’t like when you were loud. 

Suddenly I heard loud gunshots. “Oh god..” I whispered to myself as I stood up. I backed myself into a corner and scrunched down into a ball. The door flung open. “Please… please don’t hurt me.” I sobbed. 

Someone knelt down in front of me. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to get you out of here.” I looked up. He was wearing a wing suit. Falcon? I’d heard about him from Bucky. 

I began panicking. “Come on sweetheart, we’re gonna get you out of here.” He whispered as he lifted me into his arms. Soon enough we reached a plane. “Only one hostage. I got her.” He said to their leader. He sat me down on a seat in the back of the plane. 

The panicking got worst. I was staring at the floor, wide eyed as I rocked back and forth slightly. I felt like I was being stared at. I looked up for a brief second. “Y/N?” I heard. My head snapped over and saw him. Bucky. 

He rushed over to me and held my face in his hands. “Look at me. Just breath. Come on sweetheart, you can do this.” He wrapped me up in a hug, laying my head on his chest. “Follow my breathing doll.” 

Once I calmed, I looked up at him. “Thank you James.” I placed a kiss on his cheek. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap. 

“Ok… who is she?” I heard someone ask faintly as I started to fall asleep.

“She’s my therapist.” Bucky said. Someone came over and sat beside Bucky and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I care about her a lot.”


	3. Pre-Wedding Nerves - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Bucky x reader fic where reader is nervous for the wedding? (Bucky and reader are getting married)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Also Natasha’s pre-wedding best-friend speech is almost WORD FOR WORD what my best-friend told me once while we were drunk. And Clint is your uncle who basically raised you.
> 
> Word Count – 911

“Would you quit pacing so we can finish getting you ready.” Nat mumbled with her face in her hands. I sigh and sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. Wanda smiled at me and continued with my hair. Each minute that passed made me more and more worried.

“What if he realizes he doesn’t want me?” I mumbled quietly. The girls behind me scoffed.

“Oh please, Y/N. You are ridiculous.” Wanda protests.

“We can’t get him to shut up about you.” Maria says from the couch.

“Trust me sweetie, he wants you. You’re just getting nervous and being irrational.” Pepper soothingly whispered as she rubbed my shoulders. I put my head down to allow her to get better access. I sighed dramatically.

“I’m just nervous.”

“We know.” They all exclaimed. I giggled at that and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped, I looked gorgeous. My hair was flawless and my makeup was absolutely perfect. As I was admiring the work Wanda and Natasha did there was a knock at the door.

“Is everyone decent?” Peter’s voice called out from the other side of the door.

“Yes Peter, you can come in.” I called out. He opened the door and walked in. He came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. He pulled away and held me at arms length.

“Y/N/N, you look gorgeous.” I smiled and gripped onto his hands.

“Thanks, Petey.” He smiled and let go of my hands.

“I was sent by your husband-to-be to check on you.”

“I’m doing fi-“

“She is a ball of nerves.” Natasha interrupted me. I glared at her as she shrugged and sipped on her champagne. Peter turned to me concerned.

“Why are you nervous?” Peter questioned. I shrugged and looked down.

“It’s just pre-wedding jitters Pete. Nothing anyone needs to worry about. I’m just thinking irrationally and being a nervous ball of energy.” Peter laughed.

“Everything is going to go great Y/N/N.” I nodded.

“I’ve got to head back now before they think you ladies have kidnapped me.” Peter chuckled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

“Don’t forget, Bucky is a lucky guy.” He whispered into my ear. He pulled back and headed for the door.

“See you guys soon.” Peter yelled out while he walked out the door. The girls responded back then turned towards me.

“Alright ladies, there is 55 minutes before it starts,” I looked around at the ladies.

“Let’s get me into that dress!” They cheered and ushered me towards the dress.

*Time Skip*

“Alright, 5 minutes until we need to get into our places!” Natasha raised her glass of champagne.

“I know I’m meant to give a speech later so I’ll keep this one short. Y/N, you are my bestfriend and I’m so happy that you’ve found someone that makes you happy and treats you like you deserve to be treated… Like a fucking queen.” We all cheered and clapped.

“Knock knock” Tony stuck his head in the room.

“Show time ladies.” He popped his head back out as the ladies started filing out of the room to get into their places. My Uncle Clint walked in and smiled at me.

“Are you ready kiddo?” He asked as he offered me his arm. I nodded and gave him a watery smile.

“I’m sorry your father couldn’t be here honeybee.” I shrugged and looked up at Clint.

“You practically raised me Uncle Clint, there is no one I’d rather have walk down the aisle.” He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

“Let’s go stand and wait for our moment.” I nodded and we walked out to the large hallway. We stood off to the side of the open double doors so no one would see me before the time came for me to walk down the aisle.

“There’s our queue, lets do this honeybee.” I took a deep breath and stepped out beside him. We looped arms and began the walk down the aisle. There were rows of nice black chairs with red bows on the back of them. Above the aisle there were floating candles and outlining the aisle we had rose petals. I glanced up at the end of the aisle where the arch decorated in roses and starry lights. In front of the arch stood Bucky, with tears streaming down his face. I passed by all my avenger friends.

We decided to only invite our close friends and family. Keeping the ceremony to only 50 people. Standing beside Bucky was his best-man Steve, followed by the groomsmen, T’Challa, Scott, Peter and Sam. On the other side stood my maid-of-honor Natasha, followed by Pepper, Wanda, Shuri and Maria. I smiled at everyone as I passed them. As we reached the first aisle I grabbed Tony’s outstretched hand and squeezed it giving him a smile. I turned to Clint and kissed his cheek.

He handed me off the Bucky and patted Bucky on the back and sat down in-between my mother and his wife Laura. Bucky looked at me star struck. You look gorgeous. He mouthed. You look handsome. I mouthed back. He gave me a smile and the ceremony truly began.

As the ceremony progressed on and the reception started I look back at this morning. I realized I had nothing to worry about. I leaned into Bucky as we sat down to listen to the Best-Man and Maid-of-Honor speeches. I smiled, life was good.


	4. Electrifying - Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff x Reader: She finds out you’re an inhuman with electicity powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You the reader are Bruce’s assistant

“Dr. Banner?” I called out from inside the lab. I’d heard footsteps coming down, I assumed it was Dr. Banner coming back from getting coffee. “Just me.” Tony exclaimed as he sauntered in with a girl I been to shy to introduce myself too. Like Tony and Bruce she was an avenger, one of the one’s i’d yet to introduce myself too. “Oh, hello Tony.” Tony walked over to my table with the girl. “Y/N, this is Wanda” “Hello Y/N” God her accent was as beautiful as she was. “Hell-Hello Wanda” I muttered lowering my head back down to my work.

“She’s kind of a workaholic” Tony muttered to Wanda. I chuckled, he wasn’t wrong. I enjoyed throwing myself into my work. “Will you be coming to my party tonight?” Tony called out from the other side of the lab. I looked up at him. “I never do.” Wanda looked over curiously. “Why not?” I shrugged. “You should come” She said walking over to me. I suddenly was aware of my breathing. She made me nervous, she… was very intimidating. She stopped in front of my table and looked into my eyes. 

I was mesmerized by her green eyes. I nodded. Her face lit up as she smiled. “I’ll see you there, Y/N” I nodded again, looking over at Tony he smirked and continued with his work. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

Time Skip to Party Time

Right after I was finished with my paperwork Dr. Banner released me so I could get ready for the party. I immediately went to Natasha, I didn’t know what to wear to parties, I spent way to much time in the lab. Natasha was way to happy to see that I was going to Tony’s party. I explained to her what happened and how I couldn’t find myself to say no to Wanda. She smirked, she knew exactly what was going on.

Natasha placed me in front of a mirror and got to work on my hair and makeup. After she was finished playing makeover she ran to my room across the hall from hers and picked out a dress, jacket and some shoes. She ran back in a tossed it at me.

I looked in the mirror. I looked gorgeous. I hadn’t worn this dress ever, it had been a spur of the moment purchase on a shopping trip with Natasha. I smiled at Natasha looking over at what she was wearing. She looked gorgeous, as always. “Ready to go Y/L/N?” I smiled and nodded. It was now or never. 

We walked into the a full swing party. Tony spotted us almost immediately. “Looking good ladies. Nice to see you out of the lab Y/L/N” He said pressing a kiss to my cheek. I blushed from embarrassment. He was still close to my ear when he whispered. “Wanda is over with Steve if you’re looking for her.” My face turned red. I opened my mouth to begin protesting when he cut me off. “It’s obvious, you couldn’t stop staring at her when she was in the lab. Go find her.” I closed my mouth and put a shy smile on my face. 

Natasha looped her arm in mine and dragged me over to Wanda and Steve. “Y/N! It’s nice to see you out of the lab” Steve said with a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Natasha grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him over to Sam and Bruce, sending a small wink my way. I blushed and looked over at Wanda. She looked gorgeous. 

“You.. uh.. you look good Wanda.” She smiled and light pink dusting her cheeks. “You too Y/N” I was certain my face was already red enough. She put her hand over mine on the table. “Relax Y/N, you seem tense.” I looked down. “Parties aren’t really my.. my thing” I said, not really lying, but also not telling the full truth. She nodded and stood up. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the empty balcony, we could still hear the music but there wasn’t a crowd of people here. 

“I can feel your emotions Y/N” I blushed once again. Did she know? “I could sense it once you looked at me.” Great I thought, I made a fool of myself. “I want to get to know you Y/N… you intrigue me.” I looked up at her shocked. “Since I left the lab after meeting you Y/N, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I’m entranced by you.”

I opened my mouth to speak when a scream came from inside the party followed by several gun shots. I looked over at Wanda before we both shot into the party. I scanned the room seeing various men in suits shooting at party guests. I rushed over to a coffee table knowing there was a gun hooked onto the underneath of it. I pulled it out and ran over to Natasha. “How could this have happened?” I questioned. “I don’t know, be careful Y/L/N” she shot a man with a gun pointed at me. “We don’t know who they are. Why don’t you escort people to the stairs so we can handle it?” I nodded and pulled Bruce along with me. “Help me get these people to the stairwell.” He nodded and we began grabbing people pointing them in the direction of the stairs.

Once all the guests were fleeing the building the fighting had died down and there was only a few attackers left.

A scream ripped through the air as I froze. Wanda. I looked over and saw her being flung against the wall. I raised my hand and let a blast of electricity knocking that guy onto his ass. The fighting ceased, all the attackers being taken care of while the rest of the avengers looked at me in shock. 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Wanda said walking over to me. I looked down at my hands. “I haven’t done that since I was young.” Wanda lifted my chin with her fingers “Thank you.” She said sincerely. I smiled. “You’re welcome.” She placed a chaste kiss on my lips pulling back before I could react. I looked at her shocked. “You’re not the only one with feelings Y/N.”


	5. It's Fate - Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is fated by the gods to sacrifice her own life in order to save the world and Wanda wants to change the reader’s fate because she has feelings for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this really sad I’m sorry! But it’s the mood I had while writing this! Also you speak Romanian in this. Sorry if it sucks!
> 
> dragă = Dear  
> prinţesă = princess  
> totdeauna și întotdeauna = forever and always

“Y/N No.” Wanda stated firmly. I shook my head. “Wanda I have to. I’ve been destined to by the Gods.” Tears brimmed Wanda’s eyes. “I won’t let you.” She sniffled. “There has to be another way” She grabbed my hands. “Please.” Wanda whispered. “I can not live without you, dragă.”

A tear slipped down my cheek. “I’m sorry prinţesă. It’s what needs to be done. I can end this Wanda. I can stop Thanos and end this fight.” The rest of the avengers sat around with grim faces. We’d spent 3 days fighting, we were tired and we needed rest. This was our last option. “We’ve held off for as long as we can, Wanda.” I swallowed back the lump in my throat as a few tears slipped down my face. “Tomorrow, I will sacrifice myself to Thanos so the world can live, so you can live.”

“I don’t want to live without you.” Wanda whispered holding my face in her hands. “It’s fate.” Tears were falling freely down Wanda’s face. “I love you. You will move on I promise. Prinţesă, you need to move on… for me.” I looked around to the rest of the team. “We have one night together. Let’s make it count.” I brought my lips to Wanda’s and kissed her passionately. Grabbing her hand I dragged her to our shared bedroom.

Next Morning

I woke up to a cold bed. “Wanda?” I called out. I stood up from our bed and put on some clothes. “Prinţesă?” I walked into the common area to see her sitting with Thor. “You’re sure there isn’t another way.” He shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. “I’m sorry Lady Wanda.” Wanda nodded and looked down. 

“Wanda, prinţesă.” I sat beside her and brought her into my arms. “Someone needs to do this and the Gods have decided that I am the one that needs to.” Tears flowed down my face. “I don’t want to, but if it means the world and you will be safe I will. I would always chose this outcome, if it meant you would live a safe life.” 

I turned to Tony who looked at me with a blank expression. “Do you have it?” He nodded and pulled out a small device that would rip Thanos apart. Only problem, it would also rip me apart. He handed the to me. 

“That button will activate it.” He pointed to the button on the side. “It needs to be touching Thanos, so you need to get close to him.” Steve stood up. “We will provide a distraction in order for you to sneak up on him and place the device on him.” I nodded and turned back to Wanda, who was sobbing in Natasha’s arms. I placed the device on the table and walked over to Wanda kneeling in front of her.

“Prinţesă, I love you. I will see you in the after life. Remember that I will always love you.” I grabbed her face and pulled her lips to mine. “I love you so so much.” She whimpered. “I love you too dragă.” 

“totdeauna și întotdeauna” we whispered together.


	6. Storm - Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is new and everyone loves her except for Bruce. Bruce and Y/N don’t get along, whenever she’s around Bruce gets dominate and they are constantly bickering. Finally one day they both realize that they actually like each other and the arguing slowly turns into flirting and they pick on each other instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So you are a new member of the avengers added on for backup and as an extra Nuclear Physicist, you have the power to control weather, similar to Storm from X-Men. Power’s aren’t mentioned at all actually but it’s what I thought of while making the outfits and while writing this. It’s mostly life around the tower and you and Bruce’s encounters. This takes place over a month. In this you are like 20 years younger than Bruce (He’s 47) which makes you 27 in this fic!

Your first day

“Welcome to the Avenger’s tower.” Tony Stark said as you entered the massive lobby. “I must say Tony, it is quite impressive.” I muttered. Tony turned to Natasha and smiled. “I like her.” You chuckled and followed them to the elevator.

A couple minutes of small talk and we had reached the top floor of the very tall Avengers Tower. We stepped out to a massive living area. There were a bunch of people sitting around on the couches watching TV. Tony walked into the main area and loudly stated. “Welcome the new Avenger.” I laughed and waved. “I’m Y/N.” Everyone began to introduce themselves. “Where’s Bruce?” Tony asked. “Dr. Banner is on his way to the main area.” A disembodied voice rang out. “Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y” I looked at Tony shocked. “A.I?” He nodded. “She helps everyone out in the tower and keeps me up to date on everyone’s where abouts” Tony winks. 

The elevator door dinged open again and a man walked out. I took a deep breath, he was good looking. “Bruce, this is Y/N. She’s a Nuclear Physicist, like you.” Bruce looked me up and down and scoffed and rolled his eyes. I was taken aback. Did he just… scoff at me and roll his eyes. I looked over at Natasha who looked shocked. From what I heard he is a really nice guy. He was not acting nice.

“Okay… well Y/N I’ll show you to your room, come with me.” Tony said. I grabbed my suitcase and Natasha grabbed my box on the floor and we made our way to my new room.

1 Week Later

“Why won’t you listen to what I have to say?!” I yelled at Bruce. “Because, I’m not going to listen to you about Nuclear Physics when I already know everything about it!” He yelled back. “I don’t need to be lectured by a little girl with little experience in Nuclear Physics.” I narrowed my eyes at him. As I was about to respond Tony walked in and looked in between us standing chest to chest, seething. 

“You guys gonna kiss or something?” Tony chuckled. I scoffed at the thought and turned quickly, getting back to my work. It frustrated me to no end. I’d only been here a week and already Dr. Banner has managed to belittle me every chance he gets. I was used to the belittling, being extremely young for the field that I’m in, older physicists tend not to take me seriously.

But this, Tony told me about everyone in the group and everyone matched exactly what he said. Except for Bruce. Tony told me he was a nice guy and what most would call a sweetheart. The Bruce Banner I am getting is not a nice guy. He is not a sweetheart. He is rude and very very belittling. 

I glanced up at the clock. 4:10 pm, another 50 minutes and I could call it a day. I tuned out all the noise around me and went back to work. 

At 5 o clock, I packed up my notebook and decided to head to my room. Before leaving the lab I glanced back at Dr. Banner hunched over a tablet, presumably working. I sighed quietly. I still liked him. He was attractive and I saw how he acted around others when it wasn’t me he had his attention on. I just wish, he’d act that way towards me.

I want the sweet, caring guy Natasha said he could be.

1 Month Later

I’d been working here for over a month now and other than having to deal with the constant bickering that happens between me and Dr. Banner. I was absolutely loving it here. Everyone was nice, with the exception of course. Everyone else accepted me and found my information and feelings valid. It was overall a pleasant experience.

This past week Dr. Banner hasn’t really said much to me. We haven’t bickered, he hasn’t looked at me rudely. Even when I’d bring up something he was doing wrong in his formula he’d just mumble and fix the problem. I’m not sure what is going on. Hopefully, I think, the bickering will stay away.

I had it bad. I knew he could be nice and I have fallen for the idea of what he could be. But even at that, the bickering, while annoying, gives me an excuse to talk to him. 

It’s been quiet all day. Bruce hasn’t even said a word to Tony yet. As much as we do not get along, I was still concerned. It wasn’t like him. “Bruce? Are you ok?” His head snapped up. “None of your business.” He snarled. I put my hands up in surrender and backed away. “Okay, just asking. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” I scoffed and went to the adjacent lab to continue on my work. I shoved my headphones in to attempt to block some of the noise while I worked on paperwork. 

“When are you going to tell her?” Tony said in what I believe was supposed to be a whisper, more like soft yelling. I glanced up to see him talking to Bruce. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony scoffed. “Oh please, you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Bruce looked away. “You are in love with Y/N and you know it. This constant bickering has got to stop. You know she thinks you hate her. Natasha told me she doesn’t know what she did wrong to make you hate her.” I gasped quietly. Bruce looked down. “You’re right, I do love her. But I’ve been so rude to her, she can’t possibly like me.” 

He liked me. Scratch that he is in love with me. I stood up quickly alerting the boys of my departure. “Sorry Mr. Stark, I’ve got to meet Natasha for…” I glanced up at the clock. 12 pm. Perfect. “Lunch.” He nodded and shooed me away. I pulled out my phone and texted Natasha to meet me at the diner across the street from the tower.

“He what?!” I quickly shushed Natasha. “Tony said that Bruce loved me, and Bruce confirmed it but I don’t think they know I heard him.” She nodded and looked down in thought. “I have an idea.” I leaned in closely. “Tell me.” She already knew that I liked Dr. Banner. So together we put together a plan to get me and Bruce together.

Later that day

“Do you think it’ll work?” Natasha nodded. “I know it’ll work. Now, you have about 1 hour around 6 o clock that Tony leaves the lab for food. I’ll make sure to give you enough time to confess your feelings and maybe get some smooches in.” I shoved Natasha playfully. “Smooches? What are we 7?” She laughed and hurried me along. “Go! It’s already 5:50″

I hurried to the elevator. “Good luck!” Natasha yelled out as the doors closed. I pushed my glasses up onto my face. I was nervous, why? I already know how he feels about me but it’s hard to admit feelings for someone.

The elevator dinged open and I was met face to face with Tony himself. He smirked and moved aside to let me out of the elevator. “Good luck.” He whispered. I guess Natasha told him what was going on. 

My heels clicked as I walked down the long hallway. Was it always this long or was it just my nerves making it seem like a longer walk to the lab. I opened the door quietly. “Bruce?” I called out. “I came here to talk.” He popped out from behind a board and raised an eyebrow. “What?” He demanded. I took a deep breath.

“I heard you and Tony talking earlier.” His eyes widened. “Look about tha-” “And I feel the same way.” “Y-you… really?” He asked. “I would’ve thought that me being rude to you, you wouldn’t like me.” I shook my head. “No, I liked you the minute I laid my eyes on you. Cliche I know but it’s how I felt. And it’s developed into more, I think.” He looked down. “How is it possible for you to love me when I’ve been nothing but rude to you.”

I sighed. “The team, they tell me stories about you. I fell in love with the man in those stories. I fell in love with the caring and sweet Bruce Banner that Natasha is always telling me about.” I looked in his eyes. “I do love you Bruce.” 

He smiled softly and closed the distance between us, putting his hands on my neck and placing a kiss onto my lips.

“I love you too Y/N” I smiled. “So, can the bickering stop now?” He chuckled. “Yeah the bickering can stop now, only playful teasing from now on.” I smiled and hugged him. Yeah this was the best place I could work at.

1 month later

There is a huge difference in the atmosphere now that me and Bruce are a thing. It’s much easier to work with him now. He doesn’t belittle me and he takes all of my suggestions and makes it work. 

Not a day goes by where we aren’t picking on each other, in a loving way or flirting while hunched over equations. It is perfect and everything I could ever hope for. 

The team is extremely grateful that we aren’t at each other’s throat constantly. They just now have to deal with us constantly being lovey towards each other. As much as they fake disgust at it, I can tell they are truly relieved at the new relationship.


	7. Insomniac - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I please request a one-shot where the reader suffers from insomnia and the only person that is capable of helping them sleep is Pietro Maximoff. He sings lullabies to her (maybe in his native language) which helps to relax and soothe her. He soon learns, however, that while away on missions the reader’s insomnia becomes worse because he’s not there to sing to her After learning of this he makes a habit of leaving songs for her (on her Ipod) to listen to while he’s away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Romanian since Sokovian is not a real language. Also you and Pietro are in a secret relationship for the first half of this fic. Obviously set in a universe where Pietro lives.
> 
> Iubirea mea - my love  
> prinţesă - princess  
> te iubesc - i love you  
> dragă - dear  
> dragele mele - my dears

12:19 am

*knock knock* “Pietro?” The door opened quickly. “Can’t sleep prinţesă?” I shook my head no. He opened the door further and beckoned me inside. I shuffled in as he closed the door. He laid back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I cuddled up beside him. “Would you like me to sing to you prinţesă?” “Please.” 

He began singing a lullaby in his native tongue and I felt my eyes slowly close as i drifted to sleep. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and curled his arms around me as I fell asleep. “te iubesc, prinţesă”

Next Morning

The sun shone through the blinds of Pietro’s room. He was still soundly sleeping when I woke. I glanced over at the clock. 10:14. Shoot, everyone is awake by now, except maybe Tony. That is if he went to sleep. For a few months now me and Piet have been dating. The team doesn’t know, except for Wanda but we couldn’t not tell her. She would’ve figured it out anyways had we not told her.

I had no idea how I could avoid running into anyone while trying to get to my room. Why did Pietro’s room have to be so close to the common area? Usually we didn’t sleep this late. We were usually good at waking up before everyone else, save for Steve and Sam but they were usually gone around 7 am for a run. 

I shook Pietro awake. “Piet, we overslept.” He groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I giggled. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled down at me. “Prinţesă, you look gorgeous.” I blushed and looked down. “I think it’s time we let the others know dragă . I don’t want to keep hiding my love for you Iubirea mea.” I smiled and kissed him deeply. “Lets let them find out Piet. Let’s leave together.” 

He looked at me with a large smiled gracing his face. He leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed. “Come on slow poke.” I crunched up my nose and sighed. “I’m not as fast as you speedy.” He chuckled and sat on the bed as he waited for me to dress in clothes I’d left in his room previously. “When we tell the others, you’ll be able to come live in this room, with me.” I smiled and nodded. “Yes I will, my prince.” 

We stood in front of the door to the kitchen with our hands interlocked. “They are all in there. Are you ready dragă?” I nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” I took a deep breath and opened the door. As the door shifted open the rest of the team paused what they were doing to look up. 

“Finally dragele mele” Wanda rushed over to embrace us in a hug. “I was having a tough time keeping your secret.” I blushed and looked over at the rest of the team who looked mildly shocked. “How long?” Pietro answered “About 5 months” I smiled up at him. The team began congratulating us.

“I hate to ruin this lovely moment but there’s a mission coming up and we need you Speedy.” Tony stated. I frowned. “How long is the mission?” I asked. “3 months” My eyes widen. 3 months, my insomnia is going to go through the roof. “Are you ok, Prinţesă?” I nodded. “I’m just gonna go to the washroom.” I mumbled to Pietro and slipped out of the room. 

Unbeknownst to me Wanda followed me, in hopes to see what was wrong. “What’s wrong draga mea?” She asked as she approached me. I shook my head. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep with how bad my Insomnia is when Pietro isn’t around. The only thing that can calm me is him singing me to sleep.” She nodded and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. “We’ll find another way draga mea” 

We walked back to the kitchen to see them pouring over the details of the mission. “We’ll be leaving in a couple days.” Steve told Pietro. They all parted ways with me, Wanda and Pietro heading over to the couches to watch some TV.

Half-way through a random TV show I decided to get up and make something to eat. “You guys hungry?” They nodded and I headed to the kitchen to prepare something for the 3 of us.

3rd Person P.O.V

“We need to do something about her Insomnia frate” Wanda said to her brother. “It gets even worse when you aren’t here. I don’t know how 3 months is gonna past if she cannot sleep.” Pietro nodded. “I have an idea.” 

Your P.O.V

I’d decided on making some spaghetti, simple and quick to make. “It’s finished.” I called out to the twins. They strolled into the kitchen and sat at the table. I plaed the plates in front of them. “Enjoy.” I sat down beside Pietro and we began a conversation of everything and anything. After lunch I placed a kiss on Pietro’s head “I’m going to work on some paperwork in my room, okay Piet.” He nodded.

3 hours later

I hadn’t heard from Pietro in a while. I got up from my desk and opened the door to my room to find a small box on the floor. I picked it up to see it is from Pietro. I smiled, a gift. How sweet. I sat on the bed and red the note card.

Draga mea,

Wanda told me about how bad the insomnia got when I was away on missions. Here is a little something that might help you out. 

te iubesc printesa

Pietro

I unwrapped the box and pulled out an ipod…? Huh, I opened it to find it open on the music app. I clicked on the first song and heard Pietro’s voice come through singing a sokovian lullaby. 

Tears began gathering in my eyes. I stood up quickly. “F.R.I.D.A.Y? Where’s Pietro?” I called out. “He is in the lounge with the rest of the avengers, would you like me to inform him you are looking for him.” the AI responded. “No thank you!” I rushed out of my room and ran to the lounge. I got in to see Pietro standing by the window while in conversation with the rest of the team. I flung myself at him and gave him a kiss. 

“Thank you Piet.” I snuggled into him “I love it.” He smiled down at me “I knew you would printesa” He placed a kiss on my forehead.


	8. Muse - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artistic reader who is protective of her sketchbook, she allows no one to see her work. However, being the speedster that he is, Pietro gets a hold of it and she is horrified to see him with it. Smug smile in place, he flips through the pages, asking her what she’s hiding. She grows nervous as he becomes silent, as page after page is dedicated to him, from doodles to full colour portraits, its all there. He looks at her confused and embarrassed as she shyly mumbles “You’re my muse…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cel mic - little one

I can be described as extremely introverted, shy and small. I am never seen without my sketchbook, always having it on my person. If there was one thing I was super protective of it was that little leather bound book. I had too many sketches, doodles and full on coloured portraits of the speedy avenger to be okay. 

Today, I lucked out, everyone was busy doing whatever it is they generally do or they were out on a mission meaning I had the entire balcony to myself. I prepared myself a cup of tea and some breakfast and sat on a chair outside. Sketching outside was one of my favorite things to do. Other than sketching Pietro, I loved to draw landscapes.

The one place I’d yet to sketch is the view from the Avengers Tower. I pulled out my sketching pencils and rubber eraser and got to work, only taking small breaks to munch on my breakfast or sip on my tea. Once I was content with how the drawing came out I packed everything up and headed to the kitchen to put away my dishes. 

I set down my sketchbook on the counter after putting my dishes in the dishwasher I turned around to grab the book. I gasped, it was gone. Oh no no no. This cannot be happening. I looked around the kitchen. Nothing. 

Maybe I actually left it on the balcony. I walked out of the kitchen to see Pietro standing there with my sketchbook in head smirking at me. “No Pietro, please don’t” His smirked disappeared. “Why not cel mic?” I blushed. “What exactly are you hiding?” He opened the book and grew silent. I stood still in shock. I knew he’d seen all the drawings I had of him. 

“Cel mic, what is this?” He asked confused. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at the floor. “You’re… You’re my muse…” He dropped the book and sped over to me. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted it. “You are so sweet, cel mic” He placed a delicate kiss on my lips. He pulled back before I could react. “I like you… a lot.” He paused. “Will you be mine, draga?” I smiled and nodded. “Of course, Piet.”


	9. Best. Halloween. Ever. - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween and the reader is sick so can’t take her son trick-or-treating, Pietro offers to take him for her. Son has, ‘the best Halloween ever’ and the reader sees for the first time how good of a father-figure Pietro could be to her son. Bonus if the candy-hog speedster saves the readers favourite candy from his own stash and gives them to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son’s name is Jasper and he is 6 years old. Sons costume is Han Solo from New Hope!

“Mommy mommy mommy! Wake up it’s Halloween.” Jasper shouted running into my room. I sat up groggily. Halloween, my son’s favourite holiday. He acted as if it was Christmas. I guess that was partially my fault. I’ve always loved Halloween.

He was sat at the end of the bed in his Han Solo costume. “Hey bud.” I rustled his hair. “I’m awake. Why don’t you go out to the kitchen so Mommy can get out of bed.” Jasper nodded and ran out to the kitchen. 

I groaned. Today was the worst day to get sick. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and shuffled into the kitchen. I coughed alerting everyone I was in there. 

“You look horrible.” I smiled. “Thanks Tony, you always know how to make a girl feel wonderful.” He chuckled. I sat at the table across for Natasha who pushed a cup of tea towards me. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I could hear you coughing last night figured you might need it.” I sipped on the tea. “Are you going to be alright to go out tonight?” I shook my head. “I don’t think so Nat, but I really don’t want to ruin his Halloween.” 

“I can take him.” Pietro said from behind me. I turned around. “Would you really?” I looked at him hopefully. He nodded. “Anything for you.” I got up and hugged him. 

“Thanks Piet!” I walked out to the living room. “Jasper. Mommy’s not able to take you out tonight but Pietro is going to take you out alright.” Jasper looked up and frowned. “Why can’t you take me?” 

“Mommy is really sick. I’m gonna stay in a rest tonight.” He nodding. “Okay Mommy, I hope you feel better.” He got up and hugged me. I kissed the top of his head. “Have fun tonight.” 

Later that night

I woke up from a nap around 9pm. There was a knock on my door. “Mommy?” Jasper’s little voice came through my room. “Yes sweetie.” He came in followed by Pietro. “Mommy I had the Best. Halloween. Ever.” I smiled and ruffled his hair. “Was it now?” He nodded. 

“Yeah we hit so many houses.” Pietro held up 3 bags of candy. My eyes widened in shock. “Super speed.” He smiled cheekily. “Well, we gotta check the candy before-” 

“I already did.” Pietro said. I was shocked. “You remembered?” He nodded. I stood up from my bed. “Well it’s time for bed sweetie. You can tell me all about it tomorrow OK.” Jasper nodded and ran off to his room. 

“Can Pietro tuck me in too?” I looked at Pietro. He nodded and followed us into Jasper’s room. “Goodnight buddy.” Pietro said as he brought the blanket up to Jasper’s chin. He ruffled his hair. “Goodnight baby.” I said kissing his forehead. “Sleep tight.”

I turned on his nightlight and shut off his light. We left his room shutting the door behind us. “Thank you for tonight Pietro.”

He smiled. “It’s like I said earlier, anything for you.” I smiled. “I was wondering… would you maybe like to go out sometime?” I smiled. “Of course I would. Wait till I feel better though.” I told him. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and walked away. As he walked away I thought about a lot of things. He could be a good father figure for Jasper.


	10. Teach Me - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Pietro x Reader fic where Pietro teaches reader how to skate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader thinks the word ‘Fuck’
> 
> AN: Loosely based on when my ex-boyfriend taught me how to skate when we were 14 (minus the kissing cause we never actually kissed)

“We’re going to go Ice Skating, did you want to come with us?” Nat asked while I was sat on the couch. All of the Avengers had gathered into the living room behind Natasha. I shook my head. “I don’t know how, I’ve never been Ice Skating.” Pietro snapped his head over. “You don’t know how to Ice Skate?” I shook my head.

“I can teach you if you’d like.” I thought for a second. Being close to my crush while he teaches me how to skate. Sure why not. “Okay yeah. I’ll go with you guys. But I don’t have skates.” 

“You can use my old skates.” Wanda piped up. We often shared heels so I knew they’d fit. “Okay, lets go then.” Wanda went into her room to grab her other skates. I tugged on my jacket and pulled on my shoes. 

We all piled into a couple cars and headed of to the closest ice rink. While everyone was chatting away I couldn’t help but zone out in thought. This is my chance to get close to Pietro. 

I’ve had a crush on the speedster since he first joined the Avengers. Natasha has been trying to convince me that Pietro liked me back. I still wasn’t sure though. I’ve attempted to ask Wanda but every time I go ask it seems like she is busy or I cannot find her.

“Y/N!” I was shaken awake from my daydream. “What?” 

“We’re here.” Pietro smiled and handed me my skates. I grabbed them from him and thanked him. We stepped out of the car to a large ice rink. 

“Why did we come all the way out here.” I asked Tony. “I own this one so I asked if they could close it so only we could be here. Less stress on us.” I nodded.

“Well then, thank you Tony.” He smiled. “No problem kiddo” I smiled as he walked ahead of me, Pietro taking his spot.

“Are you ready to learn?” He whispered into my ear. I nodded. “Always.” 

We sat on a bench and put on our ice skates. Suddenly I became nervous. I was about to be up close with my crush. Fuck. My. Life. What have I gotten into? I stood up with the help of Pietro while I stumbled towards the rink with him. 

Once on the ice he held his hands out to me. “Hold on and I’ll drag you around.” I nodded and laced his fingers through mine. I looked up at him and blushed. We skated around like that for a bit. Ignoring the looks the other Avengers were giving us.

“Would you like to try on your own?” 

“Uhm… sure I guess.” He let go of my hands and skated away from me. “Skate to me Y/N” I glared down at my feet. 

“Okay.” I began skating. “Piet, I… I’m doing it Pietro!” Everything was going smoothly and I was following Pietro, keeping up with his pace. 

I looked over at him and smiled. He winked at me and that was the moment I fell. Directly onto my butt.

“Y/N? Are you ok?” Pietro asked while hoisting me up. I nodded. “My butt hurts.” 

“What happened? You were doing so well.” He asked me. I blushed. “Well..uh…youwinkedatmeanditmademenervous.” I muttered out quickly. He leaned in closer. “Sorry what was that?”

I took a deep breath. “You winked at me… it made me nervous.” He leaned back. “I made you nervous?” I nodded and looked at the ground. He lifted my chin up with his finger. “Why do I make you nervous?”

I stared into his blue eyes. “I like you… a lot.” I mumbled. He heard me and smiled. “Thank god. I like you too… a lot.” I looked into his eyes, looking for any sort of joking but all I saw was a look of utmost sincerity. 

I smiled. “Kiss me Pietro.”

“Gladly.” He brought me in for a kiss. Cheering could be heard around us. I almost forgot we weren’t alone. As the kiss got deeper I heard a throat clear. 

“We’re still here.” Tony mentioned when we broke apart. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down while Pietro just smiled brightly.


	11. Is It Really You? - Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x Reader: They used to be childhood friends before Natasha was taken to the Red Room and years later they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC obviously and its set in 2017 but lets pretend Civil War didn’t happen cause I’m in denial OK.
> 
> AN: I know that this is short sorry!
> 
> бабочка = butterfly  
> кролик = bunny

1988

A young Y/N and Natasha ran around the shared space between their houses. “Y/N пришли посмотреть это” (Y/N come see this) Y/N ran over to where Natasha stood. A small puppy was stuck under a branch. “нам нужно помочь, Natalia.” (We need to help is, Natalia) Natasha nodded. 

After helping the puppy, it scampered off and left Y/N and Natasha to continue playing. Natasha began speaking. “Я двигаюсь завтра” (I’m moving tomorrow) Y/N looked down sad. “Это нормально, бабочка. Мы снова найдем друг друга” (It’s okay, Butterfly. We’ll find each other again) “Жаль, что ты не оставил кролика” (I wish you weren’t leaving Bunny) Y/N spoke. Natasha hugged her.

Her mother called her inside saying they needed to finish packing. That was the last time Y/N saw Natasha. Or so she thought.

2017

I smooth down the skirt of my dress and took a deep breath. The avengers tower stood tall in front of me. I stepped through the doors to come face to face with Tony Stark. “Welcome to the Avengers Tower, Y/N” I smiled. “Thank you Mr. Stark.” He laughed. “Oh please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark sounds old.” I nodded. “Alright Tony.” I lifted up my bag only to have it grabbed by Tony. “Please I’ll take your luggage up.”

“Thank you Mr. S- Tony for letting me stay here.” He waved it off. “It’s nothing, I’d like to have my assistant close to me and what better way than to have you live her.” We stepped out of the elevator to what Tony called the main common room. There was a large group of people Tony told me were the Avengers. “Avengers, this is Y/N Y/L/N” A red head in the corner perked up at the name. “бабочка?” 

I looked closer at the red head. Natasha. “кролик!” I rushed over engulfing her in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!” Natasha clung onto me. “I told you we’d find each other again.” Someone cleared their throat. “One of you two wanna tell us how you know each other?” Natasha smiled. “She’s my childhood best friend, We lived beside each other in Russia.” I nodded. “We used to play every day until Natasha moved away.” 

“Well excellent, you guys will be sharing a floor so it’s good that you guys already know each other.” Tony stated. I was introduced to all the Avengers, who all seemed extremely nice. Natasha linked her arm in mine. “Come on I’ll show you to your room!”


	12. A Cruel Fate - Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Reader used to be lovers but they broke up to protect the reader. Years later the reader’s niece formulates a plan in order for Natasha to see the reader one last time because the reader is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Claire as a random name for your niece, if that’s your name change it if you want :) Also this is a sad one, i cried while writing this so here you go anon.
> 
> я все еще люблю тебя - I still love you  
> моя любовь - my love

“Miss. Romanoff. There is someone here to see you.” the AI rang through the living space. Everyone looked over at Natasha curiously. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, bring up a picture of who is here.” The picture popped up. Natasha sat up straight. “Bring her up.” “Yes Miss. Romanoff.” 

“Who’s the teen?” Tony asked Natasha. “Claire.”

ding

“Claire” Natasha said as the elevator door opened. “What are you doing here?” Claire looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. “It’s my Aunt Y/N” Natasha cocked an eyebrow at the teen. “She’s sick.” Natasha stiffened. “You wouldn’t be here unless it was dire.” Natasha said making the teen look up. Claire nodded, tears lacing her eyes. “She’s dying. Please, come see her.” Natasha looked down at the floor. “Please, she misses you. She’s too proud to say anything but she does.” 

She looked at Claire with a watery smile. “Yeah, I’ll come visit her.” Claire grabbed Natasha’s hand. “We’re coming with you.” Steve’s voice rang out. “You’re not facing this alone.” Natasha smiled and thanked everyone while they piled into various cars on their way to the hospital.

“She has stage 5 breast cancer. Chemo stopped working. They gave her 3 weeks to live almost 3 weeks ago.” Natasha nodded and gripped Claire’s hand. 

At the Hospital

Natasha walked into Y/N’s hospital room, the rest of the team and Claire opting to stay out in the hallway. Y/N looked over and gasped. “Nat, who?” She smiled. “Claire.” Natasha nodded. “Claire told me what was going on. Why didn’t you call?” Y/N shrugged. “Last time we talked we ended things. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to talk to me.” Natasha sat down beside the hospital bed and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “I always want to talk to you. я все еще люблю тебя.” Y/N chuckled softly. “My Russian has gotten rusty but if it’s what I think it means. I still love you too.” Natasha nodded. 

“How long?” Y/N stared up at the ceiling. “Any day now. Doctor’s are surprised I’m still here.” Y/N paused and motioned for her glass of water on her side table. Natasha handed it to her. After a couple drinks Y/N continued speaking. “I’m really glad you came. I thought I might die without seeing you again.” Natasha shook her head. “I would never let that happen, моя любовь” She placed a kiss on Y/N’s hand.

Y/N stared at the red head. “I know that we’ve end things but do you think I could have one more kiss before I go? It’s almost time.” Natasha gave Y/N a watery smile and leant in, placing a kiss on her lips. Y/N responded weakly. “I’ve missed that.” Y/N sighed. “Nat… It’s almost time.” Natasha stood up. “I’ll go get Claire.” Y/N grabbed Natasha’s hand. “Come back in with her please.” 

Natasha stared at their interlocked hands. She nodded. “I promise.” And with that Natasha walked out into the hallway. Tears flowing down her face. “Claire, she wants you with her. She says it’s almost time.” Claire nodded shedding a few tears of her own. They both walked into the hospital room and sat on either side of the hospital bed.

“Natasha…” Y/N mumbled weakly. “Do you mind… do you mind taking care of Claire once I’ve passed? I’m her only family and I don’t want to leave her with someone she doesn’t know.” Natasha looked back at Tony and nodded. “I’ll find a way, I always do.” Y/N smiled and began coughing. “Ouch, that hurts.” Y/N chuckled. “I’m glad to have both of you here with me. Thank you for doing this Claire.” She smiled weakly. “Anything for you auntie.” Y/N placed her hand on Claire’s cheek.

“I love you Claire-bear” Claire smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Y/N’s bald head. “I love you too auntie.” Y/N turned to me. “I love you Natasha.” Natasha smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat. “I love you to моя любовь.” Y/N shifted her glaze up at the ceiling. 

“I think it’s time. Please don’t mourn for me. Remember all of the happy times we had. I don’t want either of you remembering me like this.” Y/N stated as her eyes began to shift close. “I love you both very much.” And with that Y/N’s eyes closed and her breathing slowed down to a stop. 

Natasha put her forehead to Y/N’s forehead and gripped Claires hand. Together they wept. The avengers looked in on the scene, never having seen Natasha give this kind of emotion. There was not a dry eye in the room. Outside the weather matched the inside mood. It turned to grey skies and rain began to pour down.

Y/N was gone.


	13. Church Bells - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is drawing the reader in a wedding dress with him beside the reader. Clint sees this and shows it to everyone and in the end Steve confesses to the reader.

“Thanks for the drive!” I nodded to Maria. “It’s no problem agent! I’ll see you later.” I nodded and made my way up the steps to the house. I walked through the front door. “Y/N!” Laura rushed over giving me a hug.

“Hey Laura.” I returned the hug. “Thank you for inviting us all today.” She waved me off. “It’s no problem, I love having you guys here.” We walked over to the kitchen. “Besides having more adults than kids is very helpful.” We laughed. “Do you need any help?” I asked her. She nodded. “That’d be great yeah, everyone is already outside. Can you grab that tray.” She pointed to a tray with various burger toppings on it. I nodded and picked it up while she brought out the salad trays. “Y/N!” Everyone called out when they saw me come out of the sliding door. “Hey guys!”

Steve came over and grabbed the tray from my hands. “I’ll get that for you.” I smiled at him. “Thank you, Steve.” He smiled and made his way over to the table. I walked over to Clint and gave him a hug. “How’s my favourite brother.” He laughed. “I’m your only brother you little monkey.” I shrugged. “Still my favourite.” He rolled his eyes and smiled. I went around giving hugs to everyone before I was met with my niece and nephew. “Aunty Y/N!”

“My little pumpkins!” I wrapped them both up in a hug. “We missed you aunty.” Lila mumbled into my neck. “I missed you too Lila, Cooper.” I stood up and they returned to playing. I went over to Natasha who was holding Nathanial. “Mind if I see my newest nephew.” She shook her head and handed the baby over to me. I held him and sat down in between Nat and Steve.

“Hi there, little guy.” He cooed up at me. “Clint, he looks like he’s winking.” I called out to him. “He’s going to be a true ladies man.” He laughed. “Just like his father.” I snorted. “Yeah right.” He playfully glared at me. “Alright,” He clapped his hands. “who’s ready for burgers.” We all cheered and got to eating.

After eating the guys got up to play football while the girls sat around the table. Natasha leaned closer to me. “Ya know, Steve wouldn’t stop staring at you today.” I blushed and shoved Nat playfully. The rest of the girls nodded. “I swear he was drooling when you came out.” Wanda spoke. “And don’t even get us started on when you were holding Nathanial.” Pepper told me. “What are you guys saying?”

“He totally likes you.” Laura said. I shook my head and looked over at Steve. “No, he couldn’t possibly like me.” They started to protest this. “Guys lets drop it and move on to a different subject.” I said. Natasha nodded, sensing my discomfort and began a topic about something else. He couldn’t possibly like me… could he?

Later that night

“Well I’ll see you later.” I hugged Laura and Clint. “Be safe on the way home!” I nodded. I was going back with Steve on his motorcycle. “Thank you for driving me back.” I told Steve as we walked to his bike. He shrugged and handed me a helmet. “It’s no problem. Now you have to hold on tight.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist while he revved the engine. “Get comfortable, it’s going to be a long ride.” I blushed and laid my head on his back.

“We’re here.” I sat back on the bike and rubbed my eyes. I lifted my arms up in the air. “Carry me” I whined. He chuckled and lifted me up bridal style and walked out of the garage. I was nodding off in his arms when the elevator dinged, signifying that we had reached the common floor, with most of the bedrooms. I heard faint chattering that quickly stopped. “Aww, would you look at that Capsicle.” Tony. “She was too tired to walk up.” Steve muttered.

“Yeah so was I a couple weeks ago, you told me to suck it up.” Natasha laughed. I snuggled deeper into his chest. “Steve?” I mumbled. He looked down at me. “’m tired.” He nodded. “I’ll bring you to your room.” He glared at the rest of the team and made his way into my room. Behind I could faintly hear them chanting ‘Here comes the bride.’ He laid me on my bed and took off my shoes pulling the blanket up to my chin.

“Goodnight Stevie.” He placed a kiss to my forehead and walked over to the door. “Goodnight doll.”

Next Morning

*Steve’s P.O.V*

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

I leant down to kiss her when suddenly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned and shut off my alarm. Sitting up I thought of what could possibly have lead to me dreaming about that. Seeing Y/N in that white dress and carrying her bridal style. That’s probably what happened. I got up and got ready.

I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil and went out to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of coffee and made my way to the living room. It was 8 am I knew no one would be awake or in the common area for another 2 hours. I wanted to sketch the scene of my dream before I forgot what she looked like in that dress.

An hour went by and I had finally finished the drawing. I looked up to see no one had come out yet. I gathered up the book and went inside. Placing the book on the coffee table I went to the kitchen to bring the coffee cup to the dishwasher.

*Clint’s P.O.V*

I noticed Steve place his sketchbook on the coffee table open. From up in my spot in the vents I couldn’t tell what it was. I hopped down and took a closer look. It was a bride and groom. It was… Y/N and Steve.

I quickly pulled out my phone and took a picture. I needed to show everyone. I ran out of the room in search of Tony. This was going to be great.

*Y/N P.O.V*

I was awake and showered when I heard a loud commotion in the common room. What were they doing out there? I quickly got dressed and head out to the living room. They were all surrounded around Clint. When did he get here? “What are you guys doing?” I asked them. Clint waved me over and handed me his phone. “Steve drew this.” It was a picture of me and him. I was in a wedding dress holding a bouquet of flowers while he was kissing my forehead. I gasped. “I told you.” Natasha whispered. I ran out of the room with Clint’s phone.

“My phone!” I heard Clint yell, exasperated. I rushed to the gym where Steve was working out with Bucky. “Steve?” I questioned. He looked up and rose an eyebrow. “Yes?” I showed him the phone. “Clint showed me this… did you draw it?” By now Bucky was intrigued as to what was going on. He came over a saw the drawing and widen his eyes going back over to the weights. “I-I can explain.” He stuttered. “Just answer me this,” I began. “Do you like me?” He opened his mouth and closed it again. He sighed and looked down at the ground. “Yes, I do. I love you. I can’t even describe it.” I blushed and smiled. “Good.”

He looked up confused. “Good?” I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, dropping the phone onto the mat beneath us. “Cause then I can do this.” I kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard clapping as we broke the kiss. Bucky was standing there smiling widely. “I told you Stevie.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “So will you be my girl?” Steve asked. “Of course.” I smiled. “You should get showered and changed.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Well, we’re dating now, lets go on a lunch date.” I winked at him and left the gym. Looking back I saw Bucky clap Steve on the shoulder and laugh.


	14. Fight - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are chased by Hydra agents while Steve is injured and the only way to survive is that the reader will fight all of them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reader has similar powers as Siryn in the X-Men universe!
> 
> Reader’s Powers (from Siryn X-Men Wiki Page!):  
> Sonic Scream: can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. She has the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream.  
> Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious.  
> Flight: can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave.

It was like slow motion. I could see the bullet but I wasn’t fast enough to push him out of the way. “Steve!” I call out from across the room. I was surrounded by 5 agents with another 4 running over to Steve. I shut off the com and opened my mouth and let out a sound wave knocking out the agents in front of me. I ran over to the agents surrounding Steve 

I closed my eyes and focused on the fluid in the remaining agents ears. One by one they dropped unconscious. I turned my com back on. 

“Natasha?”

“Why was your com off? Is everything OK?”

“Steve got shot.” I took in a breath. “Make sure Bruce and Dr. Cho are ready for us.”

“Gotcha. Hurry up to the carrier.”

“I’m going to need help with Steve.” I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, ready to attack but only saw Bucky. I let out a relieved breath. “Nevermind, Bucky is here.”

Bucky nodded to me and lifted Steve onto his shoulder. I used my scream to shatter the window in front of us, allowing us a quick exit. 

We ran up to the helicarrier and were quickly ushered inside. Bucky put Steve down and I rushed over to him. 

“Steve” I grabbed his face in my hands. “Do not fall asleep on me.” His eyes opened slightly. “You worried about me?” He croaked out managing a weak smile. I felt tempted to smack him. “Had you not been shot I would’ve smacked you for that. Of course I’m worried about you Rogers!”

*time skip*

Bruce entered the common area. “He’s going to be alright.“ Bruce made to leave but stopped.

"He wants to see you Y/N.” Everyone turned to look at me. I stood up and followed Bruce out to the medical wing. 

I walked into Steve’s hospital room and noted how bright everything looked. I glanced over to the bed and saw Steve laying there awake and looking alright. You wouldn’t of been able to tell anything even happened to him if he didn’t have a bruise around his eye. I dragged over a comfy seat and placed it beside Steve’s bed.

I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

“Hey Steve. How ya feeling?” I asked. He cleared his throat.

“I’ve been better.” We both laughed a little. We continued on with small talk for a bit but a question was still burning in my mind. Why did he want to see me first? We rarely talked unless it was for a mission. I’m not going to lie, I had a small crush on Steve. But it still was confusing as to why he didn’t want to see anyone else before me.

“Why did you want to see me? Why not Bucky? or Sam?” I asked. He looked over at me. 

“Well for starters, I wanted to thank you for what you did on this mission.” I smiled sheepishly and looked down to my lap. “Just doing my job Cap.” 

He squeezed my hand causing me to look up.

“You took out 9 agents by yourself in under 2 minutes. That’s impressive Y/N” he took a breath. 

“Also I wanted to see you. Once I got shot I realized that I’m not invincible, and I didn’t want to waste any more time.”

I cocked my head to the side. He sighed. He pulled me closer so that I was sitting on the bed rather than the chair.

“You mean a lot to me Y/N” I felt like I could melt. 

“Do I?” I whispered to him. He nodded and pulled me down beside him. I stretched out my legs so I was laying beside him. I turned my head towards his to find him already looking at me.

“Yeah.” He placed a kiss on my lips. “You really do.” I smiled at him and kissed him again.

“So is now a bad time?” I heard from the door. I turned my head to see the rest of the team standing there. I blushed and buried my head in Steve’s shoulder.


	15. Dead Girl Walking - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out she’s going on a mission that could cost her her life so she goes to Steve and does something she’s always wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Smut, Possible Character Death, Dangerous Mission Mentioned, Steve (is that a correct warning?), Langauge, Slight  
> AN: This was an interesting request, I’d never listened to dead girl walking before but now I have a new favourite song so… enjoy!
> 
> AN3: I’ve been in such a Steve mood lately tbh. Also my 3rd fic in one day? Look at me go

“It’s a suicide mission Nick!” I shouted at the director. He stared at me.  
“Your the only one who has the skill set for this mission Agent Y/L/N.” He said calmly.  
“How are you so calm about this.” I seethed out. “Am I that expendable?” He shook his head.  
“No you are not, but you are the only one who can do this.”  
“I could die.”  
“Dammit Y/L/N, I wouldn’t have sent you on this mission if I had other choices!” He yelled. I set my face in stone and took a breath.  
“When do I leave?” I asked as calm as I could.  
“30 hours.” I nodded and my blood ran cold.  
“I’ll see you in 29 hours.” He looked away and I turned on my heel and stormed out.

I paced around Natasha’s room while she sat on her bed.  
“It could go alright.” Natasha tried to reason with me. I sat down beside her.  
“Nat I’m going to be sent on a suicide mission in 24 hours.” She sighed and placed my briefing file down.  
“Was I even supposed to look at that?” I shrugged my shoulders. “If I might die, I want someone to know, other than Fury, what mission I was on.” She nodded.  
“I think Fury was right though, you’re the only one with that skill set.” I nodded.  
“I know, it just pisses me off. I feel expendable. What am I supposed to do for the next 24 hours? Sit and wait to be sent to death?” Natasha got a knowing look on her face.  
“You could do something you’ve always wanted to do.” I stared at her.  
“You don’t mea-”  
“Yes I do, go.”  
“Bu-”  
“No buts, go or you’ll regret it while you’re dying.” She said pushed me out of her bedroom.  
“That’s real reassuring there Nat.” She smirked at me.  
“I try, now go.” I huffed and walked towards the elevator.  
“Have a good time.” She called out from her room.

I stood in the elevator anxiously. Should I do this? The elevator doors opened and my feet subconsciously took me in front of his room. I paused, should I be doing this? Fuck it I’m doing this. I knocked three times on the door.

_I need it hard  
I’m a dead girl walkin’!  
I’m in your yard  
I’m a dead girl walkin’!  
Before they punch my clock  
I’m snappin’ off your window lock  
Got no time to knock  
I’m a dead girl walking!_

“Y/N what are you doing on my floor?” Steve asked after he opened the door, shirtless. He obviously been sleeping. I stared at his chest and bit my lip.

_Sorry, but I really had to wake you  
See, I decided I must ride you till I break you  
Cause Heather says I gots to go  
You’re my last meal on death row  
Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whitays!  
Come on!_

“I’m going on a mission in 24 hours.” He looked confused.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked concerned.  
“It’s a suicide mission, and I’ve decided that I’m going to do something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” I quickly said, then pulled him into a needy kiss. It took a minute for him to respond. We pulled away.

_Tonight I’m yours  
I’m your dead girl walkin’!  
Get on all fours  
Kiss this dead girl walking!  
Let’s go, you know the drill;  
I’m hot and pissed and on the pill  
Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!_

“How long did you say we had?” He asked as I pressed heated kisses down his neck.  
“24.” He thought for a moment. He nodded and picked me off the floor wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“Better not waste any time then.” He said as he shut the door with his foot and walked us towards the bed.

_And you know, you know, you know  
It’s cause you’re beautiful  
You say you’re numb inside  
But I can’t agree  
So the world’s unfair  
Keep it locked out there…  
In here it’s beautiful  
Let’s make this beautiful!_


	16. Thors First Halloween - Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor having Halloween candy for the first time and experiencing a sugar rush that ends with him stripping and crashing hard

I heard a loud commotion from the common room. Pausing my movie I stood up out of bed and walked out. My boyfriend, Thor was laying in the middle of the living room half naked.

“Uhhh… what happened here?” I asked stepping into the living room. Tony turned around and gave me a guilty smile.

“We may have let Thor go crazy with Halloween candy…” He said looking away. I sighed. “Why would you do that?” 

“We thought it’d be fine.” I shook my head. “So why is he half naked?” Tony laughed. “Oh that. Well he began stripping because he was getting ‘too hot’ and then he kinda crashed on the floor while trying to take off his socks.” I chuckled. I went over to my boyfriend. 

“You ok sweetie?” I asked gently. “I am very tired.” Thor’s voice, though laced with sleepiness, still boomed loudly. “I’m sure you are honey.” I looked over at Steve.

“How much did he eat?” Steve pointed towards the 2 garbage bags of empty wrappers. My eyes widened in shock. “He ate all that?” They all nodded. 

I tapped Thor on the shoulder. “Time for bed big guy.” He nodded sleepily and stood up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked towards our room. 

“No more sugar for you Thor.”


	17. Soulmates - Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute!Reader meets Peter for the first time and realize they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N/1: Not focusing to much on that she’s his classmate, it is mentioned however. Reader is Clint’s daughter. Also reader isn’t really an Avenger more like an honorary member, as she is Clint’s daughter.
> 
> A/N/2: Also I’m not sure how to write mute characters but I tried my best. I drew inspiration from Eleven (Stranger Things) and just general sign language.
> 
> A/N/3: This is going to be a soulmate!AU - Soulmate Type: Your chest starts glowing when you look your soulmate in the eyes.

I sighed as I stared at the outfit I’d chosen for a small Avengers get together. “Are you ready honey?” My dad asked as he peeked in. He looked at me and sighed. “Are you okay?” I nodded. I’m just nervous. I signed to him. He nodded. “It’ll all be alright, I’ll be there” My dad kissed my forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I put on the outfit and slipped on my shoes. I was nervous, I was meeting a new avenger tonight. Meeting new people is always tough for me, they never seem to know sign language. 

I walked out with my dad to our car. “He’s your age, he even goes to midtown with you.” My eyebrows shot up. Did I know him? I didn’t really have any friends at midtown, we’d have to see.

That’s cool I signed to my dad. It took us an hour to get to the Tower where we were met by Tony.

“Hey kiddo” Tony said ruffling my hair. I waved at him. “Hey Clint hows everything going?” I tuned out their conversation as we made our way to the top floor of the tower. It was only a small get together for the Avengers, just us and friends. 

Are Jane and Thor going to be here? I signed to my dad and Tony. Tony nodded. “Her and Thor got here just before you.” I smiled and rushed out of the elevator. “Y/N!” Jane said as I rushed to hug her. “How are you?” 

Good I signed. Hi Thor. I turned to Thor. Jane whispered what I said. “Hello Lady Y/N. Do you have any new stories? Jane nodded and rushed into a story of her new research. I was hoping to one day be like her. 

I looked up when I heard a commotion and saw the new avenger. He was laughing at something Tony said. Peter Parker. He was the new avenger. How interesting.

I focused back on Jane’s story when a window shattered beside us. “Y/N!” “Jane!” My dad and Thor yelled as me and Jane were flung to the wall. 

Hydra agents flew into the now window. Everyone began fighting while me and Jane attempted to stay hidden. A Hydra agent pulled me from our hiding spot and held me up.

“Y/N!” Jane yelled and the fighting ceased. “What do we have here? The Hawk’s daughter?” He leaned in closer. “Let’s see if you’re anything like your dear old dad huh?” He shoved me out the broken window.

A silent scream left my lips as I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground when I felt arms wrap around me. Spider-man or Peter was holding me up.

“Come on lets get you back up there.” He said as I gripped onto him tighter. He shot a web up to the floor above the attack. We landed on the balcony and instantly Peter stood back up. 

“Stay here.” He said as he turned around. I grabbed his hand. “Please…” I croaked out. He stared confused. “I know how to speak Sign, your dad told me about you. So I learned.” I smiled and signed. Please stay with me. He nodded. 

“Alright… alright yeah.” He sat beside me. “Are you hurt or anything?” I shook my head. I’ll be alright. The rest of the Avengers piled onto the balcony. 

“Good job spidey.” My dad said to Peter then turned to me.“Y/N, are you alright?” I nodded. Thanks to Peter yeah. I blushed as I signed. I turned to Peter. Seriously though, thank you. He nodded and took off his mask. As I looked into his eyes our chests began to glow.

“No way” I heard Tony whisper. Me and Peter smiled at each other. “I guess we’re soulmates then.” He whispered. I guess so.

“Seriously? Spidey?” I heard my dad groan out.


	18. Piece by Piece - Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Based off of Piece by Piece - Kelly Clarkson} This story is the reader reflecting on what happened in her life to get her where she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark x Step Daughter!Potts!Reader x Pepper Potts / Peter Parker x Reader
> 
> A/N: I had a tough time writing this I’m gonna be honest but I felt like I needed to (warning: it’s about to get a little personal ya’ll) my father left before I was born so I totally relate to this song.
> 
> A/N: So Peter and the reader are in their mid 20s in this fic. Also should I be working on my requests? Probably but this came into my head and I HAD to write it!
> 
> Warnings: I teared up while writing this.

I used to look back on the memory of my father leaving with hate and tears streaming down my face. Now I looked back at it with happiness because had my father not left I would have never met Tony or Peter. 

I looked over at the collection of family pictures on the wall above my TV and think back to meeting Tony for the first time.

**_But piece by piece, he collected me up  
_ _Off the ground, where you abandoned things_ **

Meeting Tony for the first time was a nervous experience. I’d been about 7 years old and I was still so hurt about my father leaving.

I had a hard time trusting men when I was younger but something about tony made me trust him.

When I first met him he crouched down to my leave and held out his hand to me. I had hesitantly grabbed it and he placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles causing 7 year old me to giggle.

_**Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
Six years old and you know** _

There was an instant click between me and Tony. He treated me like his own daughter right from the start. I remember my mom being so happy that I’d finally clicked with someone.

After my father left I’d been very reserved but Tony brought me out of my shell. It took a couple of years but Tony proved to me that men can be trusted.

**_He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
_ _He takes care of me  
_ _‘Cause he loves me_ **

I was about 12 years old when I talked to my mom about having Tony adopt me. We had gotten it all set up and it was going to be special. We planned it to be around Tony’s birthday and together me and mom got all the avengers together (including Happy, Rhodey, Fury, Hill and Coulson) and had a birthday family dinner of sorts.

The gift had been set to the side for the right moment. Once everyone was finished eating and were in the post-dinner chats. Mom nudged my side and I excused myself from the table to go get the gift.

I walked back in with it behind my hands and went up to Tony. He put his arm around me.

“Whatcha got there kiddo?” Everyone was looking at me curiously. Mom had begun to film his reaction once I handed him the gift.

“You didn’t have to get me anything pumpkin.” He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Just open it.” I had whispered

**_Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
_ _That a man can be kind and a father could, stay_ **

I’d never seen Tony cry until that moment. He silently read the page making me nervous. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

“What is it Tony?” My mom had asked with a smirk on her face.

“Adoption papers. Are you serious pumpkin?” I nodded.

“Well you may not be my biological father but your my dad.” I had told him as he wrapped me up in a hug. 

There was not a dry eye in that room and from that point on I was officially Y/N Stark.

_**Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me** _

I was 16 when Tony introduced me to Peter. It was an instant friendship that slowly grew to romance. Peter had asked me to prom and from then on we were together.

I’d never seen my mom so happy when she found out Peter was taking me to prom. His [prom-proposal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fbe%2F98%2F1d%2Fbe981d027ca03a6801cdbe3e62a296c4--dance-proposal-homecoming-proposal.jpg&t=NjJkMGM2ZDQ3NTU2NGE2OWNhZGIxMTJiNzJhNGRmYWUwM2ZiMGQyNyxyTkJzVkxreQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFSRc-gqyDyR1G36WbYdvfQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusedhufflepuff.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170126196365%2Fpiece-by-piece&m=0) was something else too. Nerdy just like him but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

On the night of prom Peter asked me to be his girlfriend, I was elated I was so so happy.

_**And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I’m going to put her first and you know** _

Forward to 3 years later, we are 21 and I am terrified out of my mind. Staring down at a little stick that was changing my life.

I had been scared to tell Peter. When I told him I was shaking and tears were streaming down my face.

I was relieved when he wrapped me in a hug. 

“Don’t cry darling.” He told me. “I’m here.”

He pulled away and placed kisses all over my face.

_**He’ll never walk away,  
He’ll never break her heart  
He’ll take care of things, he’ll love her** _

Now I’m sitting here 4 years later watching as my husband runs around with our daughter with a small smile on my face.

I placed my hand on my swollen stomach and a tear fell down my face.

“Are you OK darling?” Peter asked as he sat down on the couch. I nodded. I watched as D/N played with her toys in front of the TV. I turned my head towards Peter.

“I love you Pete.” He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips

“I love you too darling.”

_**Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and the father should be great** _


	19. Clint's Bow - Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has feelings for the reader but hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. One day during a mission the reader runs out of bullets and picks up Clint’s Bow that he dropped and uses it perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it jumps right into the mission but then later on after the mission Clint and Reader talk about it.
> 
> A/N 2: Sorry it’s so short, I’m still going through a bad bout of writer’s block.

click click click 

Fuck, I thought to myself, this won’t end well. I’d finally run out of bullets. Thankfully Natasha and Steve took out the last few agents. We all took a breath of relief. This had been one of the hardest mission we’d been on in a long while.

We had been ambushed the minute we landed the helicarrier. As of right now I was leaning against a tree staring at Clint’s dropped Bow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. There was another agent slowly sneaking up on everyone. I slowly picked up the bow and plucked an arrow out of the quiver.

Clint looked into my eyes as I raised the bow and pointed it behind him. He cocked his head but didn’t move. I fired the arrow and it lodged itself right in between the agents eyes.

Everyone turned to me shocked. Clint came over, grabbed the bow out of my hands and threw it on the ground. He grabbed my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back furiously. 

“Uhh… guys? We gotta go.” I heard as me and Clint broke apart. He looked down at me.

“We’ll talk about this later.” he whispered. I brought my hand up to my lips and followed everyone to the quinjet.

*time skip*

We’d been back at the tower for a couple hours now, we all debriefed and were all back in our rooms. I paced around in my room, should I go to Clint or wait for him to come to me? He did say we’d take about it later. 

I’m gonna go to him. I might as well, I wasn’t going to get any sleep while waiting. I pulled on some flats and walked to the elevator.

“Take me to Clint’s floor please F.R.I.D.A.Y”

“Of course Miss. Y/L/N” The elevator ride down up was filled with some AC/DC playing quietly. It seemed stuffy and hot in this elevator which was strange for mid November. I’m not sure if it was my nerves or the actual temperature. I fiddled with the sleeves on my sweater as I reached Clint and Sam’s floor.

I walked down the hall to his bedroom door. I held my hand up to the door and stilled. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” I heard from inside. 

“Clint?” I looked over to the bathroom door as it peaked open. 

“Just give me a minute, you can just sit on my bed.” I nodded and sat at the edge of his bed. I looked around his room, it looked different then what I expected. Much more messy then I thought.

The door to his bathroom opened and he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I gasped.

“Uhh… I can uh… I can come back later.” Clint shook his head.

“It’s alright.” He sat down beside me on the bed. 

“You want to talk about what happened earlier?” I asked. Clint stared down at his hands. 

“Look Y/N…” My heart sank, this is the part where he tells me that it was a heat of the moment thing and that it didn’t mean anything.

“I’ve liked you for a long time.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “I didn’t want to say anything cause I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but I guess I already ruined that.” He chuckled nervously.

I stared at him. He looked back down to his hands and began fiddling with them. 

“Look I get it if you don’t like me the same. I hope we can remain fri-” I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I love you Clint.” I whispered as we broke apart. He smiled.

“I love you too Y/N.”


	20. Reunion - Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hasn’t seen Scott since he got into prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the owner of the safe-house Steve takes everyone too after the Raft. Also this came to me while I was writing something else (that one is longer and I just have to fix it up and go back through it. It’s also a Scott x Reader.)  
> Pairing: pre-established; Scott Lang x Reader

“How many people are coming?” I asked Bucky. He looked up from his newspaper. 

“He’s going to get Sam, Wanda, Clint and some other guy out of prison and then go pick up Natasha.” I counted on my fingers.

“Ok so I should make enough supper to feed a small army?” Bucky chuckled but nodded. I mean they have been in there for a month, prison food probably isn’t very good. I thought to myself as I peeled some potatoes. They’ll probably appreciate a nice home cooked meal. Maybe a pie too. Would that be too mu-

“What’s going on in your mind Y/N/N?” I turned my head to Bucky.

“Should I make a pie too?” Bucky stared at me.

“That’s whats causing the frown lines on your forehead?” I scowled and turned back to my food. He brought over his empty coffee cup.

“I’m sure they’d love a pie and whatever you make for us.” I sighed.

“I suppose, but your helping me cook.” Bucky began protesting. I shot him a glare which shut him up.

“Start chopping carrots.” He nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” 

*three hours later*

“When are they coming back?” Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, hopefully soon cause it smells so good in here.”

I smiled at Bucky.

“Well if they ar-” 

“Hello?” Steve’s voice rang out from the front door. I chuckled.

“Speak of the devil.” I whipped of my apron and placed it on the back of my chair. “Let’s go see them.”

Bucky followed me out to the foyer and I was met with Steve and Wanda. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Where are the rest of them?” Steve pointed out to the car. “Getting their things.” I nodded and looked out the window. I froze in my spot and stared at the man dragging a duffel bag out of the backseat.

“Y/N/N? Is everything alright?” Bucky questioned. I ignored him and rushed outside. 

“Scott?” He whipped his head up. The others looked at me confused.

“Y/N.” He sighed. My eyes welled up with tears and I ran towards him flinging myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around me. I began sobbing into his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much.” I whispered into his neck. “I’ve missed you to princess.” He whispered back. We pulled away and he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

“So you guys know each other?” We broke away and I laughed. 

“Yeah Sam, we know each other.” Everyone still looked confused. “Mind explaining how?” I sighed and walked towards the house with Scott’s hand in mine.

“Why don’t I tell you all over supper?” They all brightened up and rushed into the house. I smiled and shook my head. I sat down beside Scott and grabbed his hand on the table. I felt content. Yeah maybe we were on the run but I had Scott back, and thats the best thing I could ask for.


	21. Painted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees a painting of him done by his first love, he reminiscences and tells the Avenger’s about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions Reader’s Death (Cancer), Sadness, I made myself cry a little while writing this.  
> Request?: Yes  
> Pairing: Past!Tony Stark x Reader  
> Word Count: 1,011  
> Notes: Tony and Pepper aren’t together, she is just a very supportive good friend.

The fight in Sokovia was hard for and on everyone. With the damage done to the Avenger’s tower Tony decided that he would transform an old Stark warehouse into the new Avengers base. Tony and the rest of the Avengers are there to help (more overseeing on Tony’s part) pack everything.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice called out from the hallway. He walked towards Tony and stands shoulder to shoulder with him. “Is everything packed?: Tony turned his head to look at the super soldier and opened his mouth to talk. “We still have the studio left.” Happy said without looking up from the tablet. Tony stared forward to the wall with a far away look on his face.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Tony?” Heels clicked on the floor approaching Tony and Steve. Steve moved over so Pepper could stand in between the two. She placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and look at the tablet in Tony’s hands. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Tony?” Pepper asked him softly. He nodded “It’s been 8 years Peps. I should be OK now.” She gave him a pained look. “You haven’t stepped in there in 8 years.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask why when the other Avengers filed into the room. “OK.” Sam clapped his hands together. “What’s left to pack and move Stark.” Pepper turned towards the other Avengers and motioned for them to follow her. “The studio.” She said as they clambered into the elevator. “The studio?” Bruce asked. “You have a studio?” Pepper and Tony remained quiet as they descended to Tony’s floor.

The elevator opened and they filed onto Tony’s floor and followed Tony and Pepper down the long hallway stopped in front of a double door marked ‘Studio’. Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand in support. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please open Y/N’s studio.” Tony’s voice cracked at the end. “Who’s Y/N?” Natasha piped up softly from the back. “Yes boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rang out.

The door swung open to an art studio filled with paintings of Tony, Pepper, New York, Happy and mostly paintings of Tony with a woman with Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes. They stood in awe as Tony walked towards a painting of him and the girl. The painting was of them dancing at a gala. Tony could remember that night as if it was yesterday.

“Tony” she giggled as he spun her around the dance floor. He brought her closer to him. “Enjoy yourself my future wife.” He whispered into her ear. A blushed form on her cheeks. “I will never get tired of you calling me that.” He smirked. “Well I’ll have to just call you wife pretty soon.” She smiled dreamily up to him. “I love you Tony.” “I love you too sweetheart.” He said before he spun her around once more. “You know on-”

“Tony?” Steve’s voice broke him out of his memory. “Her name was Y/N Y/L/N,” Pepper began. “She was my first love.” Everyone but Pepper gasped. “What happened to her Stark?” Thor asked. He put his head down as tears began to form in his eyes. Pepper place a reassuring hand on his back. “She had stage four cancer.” Pepper took in a shaky breath. “They caught it too late and there wasn’t anything we could do.” She sniffled.

“You know what,” Tony’s loud voice broke through the tense atmosphere. “I’m going to tell you guys about her.” Pepper stared at him. “Are you sure Tony?” He nodded. “It might be good too. I haven’t talked about her in 8 years Peps.” Pepper nodded and everyone took a seat in front of Tony. 

Tony drew in a breath and began. “She was amazing, we met in M.I.T., she was an absolutely brilliant student. Very smart, but her passion laid in art rather than science. She was pushed to go to M.I.T. by her family.” He chuckled. “She hated it there, she was so smart but wanted to follow her dreams. I can still remember the first time I saw her. She was so breathtaking that I tripped and fell right in front of her.” They all laughed. 

“We started dating shortly after and when I moved out she came with me. I employed her at Stark Industries so she could get her parents off her back. She barely did any work, it was just a front so she could paint.” He thought for a moment. “She was so sweet, even when I had my moods and snapped at her she’d still be so understanding and comforting.” He said through his tears. 

“I remember my first day on the job,” Pepper began with a teary laugh. “I was so nervous but she was so nice and welcoming. It felt as if I was being welcomed into a family and not a work place.” Pepper sighed and a tear fell down her face. Her voice went quiet. “I miss her Tony.” Tony nodded. “I do too Peps.” The Avengers looked on with sad expressions.

“Tony,” Steve stood up “She sounded like an amazing woman.” Tony stood up and Steve walked towards him. “Why don’t we clear out these pictures and set them up in a gallery as a memorial for her, back at the new base?” Tony nodded. “I like that,” He paused. “I think she’d like that too.” They all nodded and began clearing things out. Steve stayed standing beside Tony. “Seriously, she sounded like a great woman Tony.” Tony smiled.

“You would have liked her Cap. She was very old school, she was an old soul.” Steve gave a small chuckle. “I’m sure I would have.” He clapped his hands together. “Now what do you say we help the others.” Tony nodded. Steve grabbed a painting and brought it out to the plane. Tony stepped towards a self portrait of her and placed his hand over hers in the painting.

“I miss you sweetheart.” He paused, more tears falling down his face. “there isn’t a day I go without thinking of you.” He backed away. “I love you my future wife.”


	22. Goodbye - Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is too good at goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a short one but I wrote it around the same time I wrote Brooklyn, I just wasn’t sure about it but I thought why not! There is no real pairing to this. You can choose whichever guy you want for this. Y/G/N = Your Guy/Girls Name Italics are song lyrics  
> I wrote this around the time I wrote Brooklyn, so enjoy this while I write some requests!

_You must think that I’m stupid  
You must think that I’m a fool  
You must think that I’m new to this  
But I have seen this all before_

“Y/N… speak to me.” Their voice called out but I refused to answer. “Y/N… please” his voice broke. I looked up at them, tears welling up in my eyes. “I’m sorry” I whispered, turning away from him. I picked up my bag and headed for the door. They grabbed my arm softly. “Please… don’t go.”

_I’m never gonna let you close to be  
Even though you mean the most to me  
‘Cause every time I open up it hurts  
So I’m never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

In the back of my head I always knew it would end up like this. No relationship I was involved with ever lasted. Maybe it was because of me but in the end, I always got hurt. I learned quickly that I needed to protect myself. Every time I open up in a new relationship someone gets hurt. It’s usually me.

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but its true_

I’ve given too many chances. I know, in my heart, I need to walk away before I get in too deep. But this one… is hard to walk away from.

_I’m way to good at goodbyes  
(I’m way to good at goodbyes)  
I’m way to good at goodbyes  
(I’m way to good at goodbyes)_

Relationship after relationship. Goodbye after goodbye. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be with someone. Maybe I don’t have another half. Maybe my soulmate isn’t out there. Maybe… maybe I wasn’t meant for love.

_I know you’re thinking I’m heartless  
I know you’re thinking I’m cold  
I’m just protecting my innocence  
I’m just protecting my soul_

_I’m never gonna let you close to be  
Even though you mean the most to me  
‘Cause every time I open up it hurts  
So I’m never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

It always began with little fights. Little fights where someone would storm out afterwards. Usually it was them while I was left crying. Little by little I stopped crying as much. I stopped loving them. I knew we would never stand a chance.

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but its true_

I’ve always been too good at saying goodbye. It happened so much it is like second nature to me. As much as I love Y/G/N, I know that they deserve much more. I’m too guarded, too shielded away from everyone. Our love never stood a chance.

_I’m way too good at goodbyes  
(I’m way too good at good byes)  
I’m way too good at goodbyes  
(I’m way too good at goodbyes)  
No way that you’ll see me cry  
(No way that you’ll see me cry)  
I’m way too good at goodbyes  
(I’m way to good at goodbyes)_

_No_

_No, no, no, no, no (I’m way too good at goodbyes)_

_No, no, no, no  
No, no, no (I’m way too good at goodbyes)  
(No way that you’ll see me cry)  
(I’m way to good at goodbyes)_

_‘Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but its true_

I closed my eyes and softly whispered “Goodbye Y/G/N” as I walked out of their lives forever.

_I’m way too good at goodbyes._


	23. Piercings - Preference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Tony and Sam’s reaction to your new nipple piercings.

**Steve:** Steve would be a little shocked to say the least. He didn’t even know you _could_ get pierced there, let alone why you would want to get pierced there. After explaining to him why you got them. Needless to say, they are growing on him.

 **Bucky:** Bucky would have a totally different reaction than Steve. He’d be confused because he also didn’t know that was a place you could get pierced but either way he finds it extremely sexy

 **Natasha:** She would be excited I think. Probably having convinced you to go get them done after getting hers pierced cause lets be real here. Natasha probably has them pierced. She’d see them and instantly smile and tell you to come here.

 **Tony:** Being the little shit he is would want to see them as soon as he finds out about them. He’d find them sexy and let’s be real he’d brag to everyone that you had them pierced.

 **Sam:** He like the rest of them finds them very, very sexy and the minute you showed them off he’d be all over you. I think Sam is a sucker for sexual piercings.


	24. Reuniting with Thor

  


“Thor!” I shouted running and jumping into his arms.

“Y/N!” He gasped wrapping his arms around my waist allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too darling.” He said before placing a kiss to my lips


	25. Reuniting with Loki

“Thor?” 

“Come Lady Y/N. I have a surprise for you.” He said as we walked into the Avengers tower.

“Who’s this?” A man asked while we stepped out of the elevator. “Y/N Y/L/N, a friend of Jane’s” He nodded and held his hand out to me. “Hello sweetcheeks, Tony Stark.” I looked past him and saw the one person I thought I’d never see again.

“Loki?” I mumbled. He looked up from his book shocked. He dropped the book as he stood up quickly. I moved past Tony and Loki met me in the middle of the common area. 

“I thought you died.” I mumbled, tears dripping down my face. He shook his head and buried his face in my neck

“I’m here Love.” He mumbled stroking my back. “I’m here.”


	26. Reuniting with Steve

“Y/N, you might want to come here.” Rhodey called from the other room. I sighed. “Give me a minute!” I finished off my sentence and closed my book.

I slipped out from under my blanket and put on a cardigan. I walked down the hallway and into the lab that Rhodey was in.

“Hey Rhodey what did you nee-” My breath caught in my throat. There he was, long haired and bearded. “S-Steve?” I whispered. He gave me a small smile. “Y/N.”

I walked over to him quickly wrapping him up in a hug.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too doll.”


	27. 'You left when I needed you most' - Loki

“Loki?” 

“Hello darling.” I walked over to him and smacked him across the face, earning a couple gasps from the Avengers. “You left me.”

“Darling I-”

“You left me when I needed you most.” I sobbed. “Loki… I needed you and you left me.” Loki wrapped me up in a hug. “I’m so sorry love.” 

“I thought you died.”

“I know love.”

“Please don’t let me go.” Loki hugged me tighter. “I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
